


More Than

by hanekawa



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanekawa/pseuds/hanekawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just *can't*.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than

  
The thing is, Laguna thinks, it’s not that he isn’t ready to be a father, because he is; all the time he spent around Ellone when the young woman was but a little girl should have counted for something. So no, it's not that he isn't ready to be a father – it's more because he isn't ready to _suddenly_ father a _grown seventeen-year-old_ teenager who is also The Commander of a Famous Mercenary School with a personality that rivals the temperature of an ice cube. So excuse him for being nervous and not a little intimidated.

It's also not helping that the kid – his name is Squall, he reminds himself, and he really needs to start using it instead of keep referring to him as the kid – has such an undeniable resemblance to Raine that all Laguna can think when he looks at him is how he had broken his promise – _I'll always be by your side_ – how he had failed her, how he had let himself to fail her and didn't even do anything about it, how he had –

He stops.  



End file.
